thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A keeta love story
This takes place after Mockingjay. Plot: Katniss and Peeta are getting very close making Gale jelous. It has been a year. A full year since I lost my sister Prim. I reach her gravestone which is covered in dried grass. On the tomb stone it says 'in loving memoray of Primrose Everdeen, lovely daugther and sister. Will sadly be missed' A tear drops onto the floor. "Katniss... ready to leave?" I look behind me to see Peeta giving me a smile. "In a minute!" I kneal down and whisper ''deep in the meadow under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your heart and close your eyes and when they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here it's warm here the daisies gaurd you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow hidden far away a cloak of leave a moonbeam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when it's worning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe. Here it's warm here the dasies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you, here is the place where I love you."'' 'another tear drops down onto the floor. I blow a kiss and walk away. On the way back I don't say a word apart from "I'm not hungry" and "I need to go to the bathroom" When we arrive at district 13 Peeta helps me out of the car. "Thanks for coming with me." he smiles and hugs me knowing that I'm upset "it's okay I wanted to" I see Gale over his shoulder and break free from the hug. "How was it?" asked Gale, I take a while to answer "it was fun. We kicked over her gravestone and spat on it.... what do you think?" I ran away and hid in my bedroom. It's lonley without Prim. "Katniss there's someone at the door" I wipe my eyes and walk out my room. I see Peeta standing there and I'm glad it's not Gale. "I'll leave you two alone" mom went outside. Peeta sat down on the couch "Gale's a jerk" laugh at his comment "like I never noticed" we both smile. I then realise. I'm in love with Peeta. For at least five minutes the room is filled with silence. "Katniss I've been thinking-" I kiss him to shut him up. "What where you saying?" he's shocked "oh right... I was thinking we should get married" I was amazed. "Marrige? I don't know we are young" 18 is an adult age. "Yeah marrige!" Mom comes back. "What happened?" I smiled and so does Peeta "mom... I want to get married" mom looks at me like I'm crazy. "Come here" she sounds like she's going to cry as she hugs me and Peeta. Me and Peeta go outisde holding hands and we run into Gale. "Kat nip I am so sorry. forgive me?" I nod and he see's the hand holding. "What's going on here?" he askes raising his eyebrow. "Me and Peeta are getting married" his face drops "you've got to be kidding" when he realises that where not he storms off in anger. '' ''{5 months later} I had my white dress on. I had on; *''Something borrowed (my moms pearl neckalce)'' *''Something blue (a flower in my hair)'' And a load of other stuff. I invited Gale to let him know I didn't love him. Last time I heard he was dating someone else. "Are you ready?" asks mom I nodd. I have butterflies in my stomach and as the doors open I start to shake. It is real. very real. The music starts and everyone turns to face me. I walk down the alise, Peeta has a smile on his face as he see's me. The service began. After the service we went to the reception. It wasn't the rich and the poor it was just everyone being civil. "Congratulations" says Mags walking up to me and giving me a small parcel. I open it to find pearl earrings. "Mags this is amazing, how to you manage to get these?" she gives me a wink and walks away. I see Gale in the courner of the room shaking his head at me as if to say 'your too young' Peeta walks up to me. "Time for dinner" he grabs me by the hand and acts all gentlemen like. I laugh at this. We are surrounded by friends and family, even Gale is sitting on our table. "Thank you all for coming" says Peeta standing up to do this speech. "Me and Katniss first met when she was starving and I was feeding the pigs... very odd" every starts laughing. "But being kind I gave her some bread. And I loved her ever since. Then we got chosen to take part in the hunger games. I was shocked. But we won and we where both alived. We worked as a team" he looked down at me and I smilied. After the wedding reception we go to our home. We are rich due to winning the hunger games. '' ''The next mourning I wake up "mourning" Peeta made me jump, I then notice he has made me breakfast. I'm not used to getting much food "thank you" I reward him with a kiss on the cheek. "What last night the best night or what?" I nod un able to say anything. "My sister would of loved that wedding. She always wanted to go to one" he gives me a hug and goes downstairs. I think to myself for a while and I realise I made the right decision for once in my life I'm happy. {Five years later} "Prim don't go far!" me and Peeta have had two children Prim and Gale. We are soon having a third child another girl who we are going to be called Rue. "Mom look what I found!" Gale showed me a peice of arrow, I look at Peeta, Peeta looks at me. "put that back, it was used in the hunger games" Prim and Gale stand still "what are the hunger games?" they both ask. UH oh here we go agian.